Somtimes Fan Fictions Help
by kbunny10
Summary: The Titans newest recruit Nix loves to write fanfiction about her teammates. When Beast Boy reads one of her BBRae fanfictions, could that be just the push he needs to tell Raven how he feels? BBRae and minor RobStar. Rated T because that is apparently my favorite letter rating on this site. I admit it ok? My favorite crack pairing is Cyborg/T-Car. XD


This fan fiction is based off of a story I was going to write but decided not to. It was going to be a Higurashi Teen Titans crossover, but I decided I just couldn't kill off my favorite characters, it's the same reason why I can't do a Teen Titans And Then There Were None crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor do I own the Higurashi song 'Dear You Bond'.

* * *

Starfire floated cheerfully through Titans Tower, and I mean why wouldn't she? Today had been the perfect day for her. She woke up at dawn to meditate with Raven on the roof of the tower, she helped Beast Boy make breakfast for the rest of the team, she lifted weights with Cyborg, she went on a date with Robin, and now she was off to Nix's room to see if she wanted to do anything.

"Friend Nix, are you in there?" Starfire asked knocking on Nix's door. When she didn't get a response she knocked again a little harder causing the door to break open. "Eeeep! Um…friend Nix? I'm sorry about you door, would you like to join me at the mall of shopping?" When Starfire didn't get a response she stepped further into the room.

When she finally found Nix, Nix was sitting on her bed staring intently at a laptop while wearing headphones. "Friend Nix?" Starfire asked again while poking Nix in the shoulder.

Nix screamed and fell off the opposite side of the bed taking her laptop with her. "Holy crap Star, knock next time would ya?" Nix said as she clutched her hand to her chest.

"Oh, but I did knock friend…um, please what were you doing before I interrupted you?" Starfire asked motioning towards Nix's laptop.

Nix stared wide eyed at her computer before quickly closing it and shoving it under her bed. "N-nothing, I mean-heh-it's not like I was writing fan fictions or anything or posting them on a fan fiction website or something like that."

Starfire stared at Nix with a confused expression on her face. "Please, what is a fan fiction?"

Nix sighed, "A fan fiction is a story someone writes about a fandom they like, be it a TV show, a comic, real life people, and I um…write them about our team." Nix mumbled the last part.

"That sounds most glorious! Why haven't you shared this with the rest of the team?" Starfire asked.

"Because, if the team found out what I wrote about…I don't even want to imagine how they'd react…so you wanted to go shopping?" Nix asked changing the subject. In response, Starfire gleefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

Beast Boy had been having a pretty good day. He'd woken up around 8 and played rock paper scissors with Cy over who got to help Starfire make breakfast, after he won he made a nice vegetarian breakfast, Raven had admitted she liked the tofu bacon he made, he had lost to Cy at video games as usual but he _did_ manage to beat Nix and Robin, and now he was free to roam the tower and do whatever he wanted.

"Please, what is a fanfiction?" He heard Starfire's voice coming out of Nix's room. _'Fan fiction? Why would she be asking Nix about fan fiction unless…'_

"A fan fiction is a story someone writes about a fandom..." He heard Nix say. _'Wait, how does Nix know this?'_ He thought as he transformed into a fly and went into Nix's room to get a better view of the situation.

"I um…write them about our team." Nix mumbled.

'_Bingo.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself as he watched Nix shove her laptop further under her bed. He waited somewhat patiently until Starfire had dragged Nix out of the room. He transformed back into his normal-ish human self and grabbed Nix's laptop out from under her bed.

'_Damn…there's a password.'_ He realized when he lifted up the screen. He noticed a button that said "Forgot Password" and a hint popped up.

"Your favorite Teen Titans pairing?" Beast Boy said out loud, very confused. "Nix ships different people on the team? Okay ummm…Cy/T-Car?" He said jokingly as he typed it. "Damn, not the password…um RobStar?" That wasn't the password either. "Well one more try…BBRae?"

Beast Boy was happy but a little embarrassed when the laptop unlocked. "Alright! Time to see what she's written so far." Beast Boy exclaimed as he scrolled through her different stories. It looked as if she was currently working on two BBRae lemons and one RobStar lemon and some of her other stories we just stories about them playing hide and seek, searching for Slade's lair, and the actual story of how she'd joined the team.

"What're you doing?" Beast Boy jumped when he heard a familiar monotone voice coming from right next to him.

"Raven you scared me!" He yelled.

"I can see that, but you didn't answer my question, what're you doing in Nix's room looking at Nix's laptop?" Raven asked looking un-amused.

"Reading the fan fictions she's written about the team, they're actually pretty good…and scarily accurate." He said looking back at the BBRae lemon he'd started reading.

When Raven leaned over to look he exited out of that one really quickly. She raised an eyebrow at him but proceeded to sit down next to him and scroll through the list of fan fictions. Raven looked shocked when she came across a fan fiction completely centered around herself and Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, look at this."

"'The fact that I was able to meet my great friends is the true miracle of our story.' That sounds like something you'd say Rae." He stated simply.

"I know its…weird…'I used to hold myself and cry I even feared believing any longer. Unable to grasp your helping hand I wasn't able to become a gear of fate.' Wait a minute, these are song lyrics."

Beast Boy looked confused. "How do you know?"

"It's the English version of a song called 'Dear You Bond'; it's from an anime called Higurashi when they cry." Raven sighed when she saw Beast Boy was continuing to give her a strange look. "I saw it when we were in Tokyo, don't judge me."

Beast Boy nodded and continued to read. "'Nevertheless, I smiled because you embraced me even though I was this way. And then you taught me about beating destiny with the courage to fight on. So I became stronger and realized I'm not alone.' Wow um…these lyrics are deep."

"And extremely accurate…" Raven mumbled pulling up her hood to hide the blush now covering her face.

Beast Boy didn't react to what Raven said; he was still too busy reading the story. Raven looked over at him and sighed, then got up to leave the room. "I'm going to go make some tea, see you later Beast Boy."

"Huh? No Raven, wait!" Beast Boy called after her. "What'd you mean by extremely accurate?"

Raven turned around, her face not changing from the emotionless expression, but on the inside she was freaking out. _'Damn he heard me.'_

'_Well of course he did.' Knowledge said._

'_Tell him how you feel Rae-Rae!' Love shouted._

'_Yeah, you can do it!' Brave cheered._

'_Go Raven, we believe in you!' Happy shouted._

'_W-wait, d-don't d-do it. I-it might m-m-make him hate us!" Timid called._

'_Rage shall consume you!' Rage shouted._

_Rude burped before saying 'Nobody cares Rage!'_

'_Has anyone seen my sock?' Sloth asked randomly._

"I didn't say it was accurate." Raven finally said after getting her emotions to shut up.

"Yes you did, I heard you say that it was 'extremely accurate.' How's it extremely accurate?" Beast Boy insisted.

Before Raven could respond a light bulb exploded in the hallway. "I can't tell you Beast Boy, the amount of emotion that would require could destroy the tower."

Beast Boy frowned and then stepped forward. "C'mon, you can trust me, reach out your hands, and tell me what's on your mind."

Raven smirked at the use of song lyrics but shook her head. "Not a good idea Beast Boy, like it says in the fan fiction, the fact that I was able to meet my great friends is the true miracle of our story; I can't risk losing any of you guys especially if me not telling you what I meant can prevent it." She turned to leave but was stopped again when she heard Beast Boy speak.

"When you walked in I was reading a BBRae fan fiction." He said quiet enough that she could just barely hear it.

"And you were laughing at it no doubt." Raven assumed.

"No…well yes…but only because that story didn't quite grasp how I feel about you." Beast Boy said after hesitating for a bit.

Raven turned to look at Beast Boy. "How you what?"

Beast Boy clenched and unclenched his fists a few times before looking Raven in the eyes and speaking. "It didn't grasp how I feel about you. I love you Raven."

"No you don't." Was all Raven could manage.

"Yes, I do. I have ever since the first day I met you." He insisted.

"Then what about Terra? When she showed up you suddenly forgot I even existed!" Raven almost yelled, getting angry now.

"I figured you'd never feel the same way, so I decided to focus on a girl I had a chance with. I did like Terra, hell I probably did love her, but I've loved you since the day I met you, and I never stopped loving you!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven looked utterly shocked. Beast Boy loved her and she loved him too, but she didn't know how to tell him.

Beast Boy took her silence as a rejection and began to walk away. He stopped when he heard Raven talking. "Beast Boy…you know I can't show emotion."

"I don't care." He said simply. "I love you, and I'll love you whether you show your emotions or not. You were able to show emotion with Malchior and nothing bad happened."

Raven gave a small sad smile. "That's true but I think that was just a chance miracle."

Beast Boy put his hand under Raven's chin and made her look up at him. _'When did he get taller than me?'_ She thought.

"Raven, let's believe that we can create a miracle. If we bring our hearts together we can overcome any obstacle." He said smirking as he stole more lyrics from the song. "The power of believing breaks fate and creates miracles; I know because everyone taught me that." He insisted before planting a quick kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away he noticed a small smile gracing Raven's lips. "I love you Beast Boy." She said quietly so that only he could hear.

He smirked, "I love you too Raven."

The two of them kissed again but broke apart when they heard clapping. "Oh that was most glorious! I must go tell friend Cyborg and boyfriend Robin what has just happened!" Starfire said before flying off towards the training room.

Nix smirked taking out a pad of paper and a pen. "Thanks for the great material for my next fanfiction guys." She laughed to herself.

Raven pulled her hood up to hide her blush and Beast Boy awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm kidding," Nix said. "Um…but could you guys get out of my room if you're going to continue your little love fest? This is kind of…weird."

"Heh-yeah, c'mon Rae, let's go to my room." Beast Boy said grabbing Raven's hand.

"Two things, 1. The name is Raven. 2. If we're going anywhere, it's my room. Its 100 times cleaner in there." She smirked as she and Beast Boy left.

* * *

A few weeks later…

Cyborg was having a wonderful day, not only had he gotten awesome pictures for blackmail of Starfire and Robin, but also of Raven and Beast Boy. The entire team knew about Raven and Beast Boy's relationship, but the rest of the town didn't, so Cyborg's new hobby was taking a bunch of pictures and threatening the Beast Boy with them when Cyborg needed something from him. He'd also beaten Raven at chess, destroyed Beast Boy while playing video games, lifted weights with Starfire, and sparred with Robin.

Now the entire team was sitting in the common room watching a movie. "So anyways guys, I was thinking about making a few upgrades to the T-Car." He said triumphantly.

"Oh really? Sounds cool Cyborg, what're you gonna do to it?" Robin asked.

"I was thinking about creating a defense mechanism for it that would cause it to turn into a female robot so that it can fight to defend itself and-"

"Not even in my fan fictions Cy." Nix said cutting him off. "Not even in my fan fictions."

* * *

That's all my friends! :3 Please R&R. Oh also I stole the line "Not even in my fan fictions." From my friend Ty, he said that to our friend Eric once. XD


End file.
